U.S. Pat. No. 6,564,380 is directed to an internet-based video feed management system which controls, manages, and efficiently administers the distribution of live video feeds from on-site video cameras as well as other sources of video feeds to users at other locations. The system employs a network of local video-propagation servers located in different localities for receiving the video feeds from the different source locations, and a master authorization server for receiving and granting requests via Internet from requesting parties for access to any of the video feeds transmitted to the video-propagation servers. The master server issues an access code to the requesting party and establishing a unique publishing point for the requested video feed from the video-propagation server handling the feed. The on-site video cameras can capture video feeds of live events and transmit them to the video-propagation servers for access by requesting parties as live video feeds. Alternatively, a live video feed transmitted to a video-propagation server can be stored or cached in a video data storage provided with the propagation server, from which it can be re-transmitted later upon request. However, in this system, the images stored in the cache of one local video-propagation server is not provided to other local video-propagation servers.